unityfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Randell
Randell Falsetrodder is a potential companion in the game He is a young town guardsman with an idealistic dream of what being a town guardsman involves, and believes himself to be destined for heroism. Joining Randell can be found near the starting town guarding a bunch of peasants stripping trees of bark, upon talking to him he proudly proclaims his sacred duty, honour bowed until death quest to defend these noble worker, the other guard present (much older) tells you he doesn't think this guy has any real understanding of just how boring his new job of being a town guardsman will be. If the player Character is female with Charisma above 4 Randell will ask to join you after 1 dialog line. If the player character is male with charisma above 7 he will also ask to join after 1 dialog line. If during dialog the player mentions that it doesn't seem very heroic defending a bunch of peasants stripping trees, he realises that you're right and concludes that "guarding the peasants" was a cunning test by his lord, and that he was meant to realise that guarding the peasants wasn't noble enough and that he should bound off with you to vanquish evil, and will ask to join your party. If you point out in dialog that he would actually be abandoning his post and his "sacred duty" if he came with you, he says, that he's quite sure his lord intended it to be a test. if you doubt it again he asks "really.....you really think he just wanted me to guard some peasants?" if you once again make him doubt it, he agree's that "maybe he should stay and guard the peasants" to which the other guard tells him to "oh for pete's sake, PLEASE FUCK OFF ALREADY randell and go off adventuring and die horribly, you're really making life annoying for the rest of the guards going on about duty all the time" to which he asks to join the players party again. Can't Join Unless the player has started off the game on a murderous rampage and started killing people in the starting town (they'll probably have to restart eventually) there is no events the player can undertake that will stop Randell being an optional companion, regardless of Grey Knight Or Demon influence on the player or how over-levelled the player is. Gameplay In Game Randell is a basic fighter team-member, with decent early game melee damage & decent HP armour, he has the bonus of starting with a spear & leather armour which does double damage to mounted enemy's, Randell doesn't gain many special abilities or spells throughout the game making him not great late game, but a strong straight forward damage dealer if you level him up Interactions Randell will follow the player to the '''End Realm, '''He has no alignment towards good or evil (despite always talking about how good and noble he is (he will even make statements about how good he is while the player does very evil things) Randell also starts with a relationship score of 7 to the player making him an easy to mange party member. The Lord of Licquem If randell is in the players party when talking to the Lord of Licquem it will trigger a special quest. after opening conversation with the lord of Licquem, randell will interupt and take over the conversation (the player trying and failing to shut him up the whole time) Randell will proclaim to his lord how much good he's done in his service and that the peasants are very definitely fine and he checked on them recently, I only ask oh great and beautiful lord if he could direct our noble adventurous efforts towards your true intentions of my quest The lord is confused and tells Randell that he must go and Slay a River troll who's been causing issues outside of the town for the lord, and that would be a very noble thing to do. Randell agree's immediently and runs off, the player sighs and is given the option to either follow randell or not. If you choose Not, a dialog option informs you that Randell has been slain by a river troll and the character is killed. If you choose to follow Randell, once you've left the room the lord turns to an advisor and says "who the hell was that?" the screen then fades out and the player is in a new screen in which Randell is threatening a River troll. The player must then decided to try and talk the river troll into leaving the area, setting up a toll both for traders rather then eating them, Only eating their horses, fighting and killing the river troll. -If you fight and kill the river troll you are taken back to the lords room and Randell proudly drops the head of the river troll at the lords feet to which the lord screams "oh good god man, why!, oh oh no, oh god, you've gotten blood on my shoes, ahhh it's everywhere" Randell interrupts Not listening "FEAR NOT noble citizens of Licquem and it's mighty most gorgeous lord, I Randell with the help of my companions have slain the fearful river troll. To which the lord says "ah yes...ummm....good, give them 50 silver and please oh please leave, and take that head with you!" and Randell gains the Troll head helmet which grants him HP regen per turn but causes him to take double fire damage. If you get the river troll to leave, the river troll tells you you're a nice person and to hit him up at waterfall barrows someday. Randell proclaims that it was a job well done, the player suggests shall we return to the lord, and randell says "no...no... lets say we killed it....and never come back" if you convince the river troll to set up a toll point or only eat the horses of the traders Randell declares that it's a perfect solution and that we should leave immediately.